Draculos Hyberion
in " "}} |previous affiliation= |occupation=Magic Council Chairman Wizard Saint |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |magic= Vampire Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 320 (silhouette) Chapter 440 (actual) |anime debut=Episode 188 (silhouette) |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Draculos Hyberion (ドラキュロス・ハイベリオン Dorakyurosu Haiberion) is the current Chairman for the Magic Council and one of the Ten Wizard Saints. He is also ranked second in terms of strength of the Four Gods of Ishgar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Page 17 Appearance Draculos is an older gentleman with clean-cut, dark hair, a well-groomed, mustache, pointy ears, and a tattoo on his forehead that is reminiscent of a cross. He wears a button-up dress shirt, a lightly decorated vest, dark-colored slacks, and a bowtie. He covers his ensemble with a dark-colored cape that sports light-colored crosses towards the mid-line. He also wears a large ring on his middle finger. Personality Draculos seems to be serious as well as a man of duty, quickly reminding his fellow Saints on their newfound duty to protect the Mages as the newly reformed members of the Magic Council. Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc Draculos appears at the reformed Magic Council building and scolds Wolfheim and Warrod Sequen for fighting; he tells them that as they are now members of the Magic Council, it is their duty to protect the Mages of Ishgar. He then states that they all need to find a way to deal with the Alvarez Empire peacefully, as if war breaks out their continent will be finished. Levy McGarden asks him if Alvarez is really that strong, and reminds him that they have God Serena; however, Draculos tells her that God Serena abandoned them to join Alvarez and is now a member of their Emperor Spriggan's protection squad: the Spriggan 12.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Pages 17-20 After Alvarez's initial assault on Magnolia, Draculos, along with the 2 other Gods of Ishgar and Jura take up the eastern front to protect from further assaults.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 462, Pages 15-16 Taking their stand, God Serena approaches and greets them. After God Serena admits to having taken out the country of Bosco in a joint effort with August and Jacob Lessio, Draculos sternly asks why he is choosing to defile the country of his birth but God Serena simply says he likes the face that Draculos is making.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 14 Despite their efforts, Draculos and his fellow Wizard Saints were easily defeated by God Serena who made short, easy work on them as he mutters his former comrade's name.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 468, Page 18 Magic & Abilities Vampire Magic: This Magic give Draculos the ability to paralyze his desired target by simply pointing in their direction. Once paralyzed, the target may be induced under this Magic, as when God Serena was struck with this Magic in the air he immediately fell to ground and clutched his neck area in pain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Pages 5-6 Titles Trivia *In Greek mythology, Hyperion is one of the Titans, and father of Helios, the Sun deity.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hyperion_(mythology) *His first name, Draculos is based upon the Dracula patronymic of the famous Romanian voivode of Wallachia, Vlad Țepeș, who is known also as Vlad the Impaler, nowadays commonly associated with vampirism in the form of Count Dracula, making it a reference to Hyberion's vampire-like looks. Quotes *(To Gods of Ishgar): "We are no longer wandering Mages. We are Council members. We must set an example for all other Mages to follow." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magic Council Category:Ten Wizard Saints